


Лестница

by Fausthaus



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Казалось бы, сколько раз уже выходил на сцену, а все равно до сих пор перед ярким светом софитов на секунду охватывает оторопь
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Лестница

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Джене — разговорное название группы GENERATIONS, лидером которой является Алан  
> 2\. Наото — лидер и перформер группы Sandaime J Soul Brothers  
> 3\. STUDIO SEVEN — бренд, принадлежащий Наото и входящий в компанию LDH apparel  
> 4\. Рюто — вокалист группы GENERATIONS  
> 5\. EXILE — главная группа агентства LDH, в состав которой Алан вошел в 2014 году, став одним из победителей EXILE PERFORMER BATTLE AUDITION

Казалось бы, сколько раз уже выходил на сцену, а все равно до сих пор перед ярким светом софитов на секунду охватывает оторопь. Даже не на секунду, а на какое-то дурацкое мгновение словно выбрасывает в прошлое, когда «Джене» только-только делали свои первые шаги и сердце каждый раз билось где-то в глотке, мешая дышать, говорить, захлебывалось необъяснимым страхом и заходилось бешеным пульсом.

Интересно, сколько лет к уже прошедшим с дебюта должно прибавиться, чтобы тот детский и совершенно ненужный страх ушел и никогда больше не возвращался? Неужели никогда не соберется в душе ощущения полного покоя и невероятной уверенности в собственных силах? Неужели навсегда придется остаться испуганным мальчишкой, который больше всего боялся подвести всех тех, кто доверил ему быть настоящим лидером? Хорош лидер, нечего сказать!

Алан сжал в руке новый кроссовок, только-только вытащенный из коробки, пытаясь собраться, но уже через несколько секунд, разозлившись на самого себя за так и не выброшенную из сердца слабость, со всей силы запустил кроссовком в сторону двери.

— Оу! — вошедший в комнату «Джене» Оми еле успел отскочить.

— Простите, Тосака-сан! — пунцовый от смущения Алан вскочил и тут же склонился в поклоне. — Я не хотел, я не специально... — он окончательно стушевался под насмешливым взглядом.

— Наото-сан тебе бы шею свернул, если б увидел, как ты обращаешься с его вещами, — Оми кинул кроссовок обратно Алану, и тот еле успел среагировать на резкое движение.

— Я действительно не хотел, — Алан выдохнул и окончательно успокоился, погладив лого SEVEN на заднике кроссовка. — Просто вы оказались не в то время не в том месте. Так бывает.

— А по-моему, ты просто накрутил себя на ровном месте, — Оми вальяжно уселся на стуле, закинув ногу на ногу. — Выглядишь совсем как Казума, когда тот сам не понимает, чего он хочет и что чувствует. В чем твоя великая проблема? — Оми сложил руки на груди, явно настроившись на разговор, тогда как Алану хотелось только одного: чтобы его оставили в покое. — Да говори уже, в конце-концов все мы поднимаемся по одной и той же лестнице, только падаем и набиваем шишки на разных ступеньках.

— А если я тупо застрял на какой-то из них? — Алан смотрел на Оми, на его насмешливо-высокомерное выражение лица, к которому все давно привыкли, и ему казалось, что уж Тосака Хирооми точно ни разу даже не споткнулся на своей лестнице.

— Тогда ты дурак, Алан-кун.

— Что?

— Ты дурак, если так думаешь. Жизнь — не эскалатор. Если бы ты стоял на одном месте, тебя бы давно затоптали. Или ты думаешь, что для тебя индивидуальную ступеньку в вакууме выбили? Если ты так действительно думаешь, то что вообще тут делаешь? Собирай манатки и вали и дальше себя жалеть. Неужели ты и вправду считаешь, что здесь место для нытиков, жующих сопли и не видящих дальше собственного носа? — Оми насмешливо покачивал ногой в ботинке с тяжелой подошвой. — Я был лучшего мнения о тебе, Алан-кун.

Немного помолчав, Оми поднялся, поправил сбившийся свитер, и еще раз оглядев Алана с ног до головы тяжелым взглядом, направился к выходу, бросив на ходу:

— Передай Рюто, что я заходил. Пусть наберет, как появится.

— Тосака-сан! — Алан с такой скоростью рванул вперед, что чуть не сшиб Оми с ног. — Я боюсь выходить на сцену! Боюсь, что что-то пойдет не так, что я могу напортачить, подвести, что из меня хреновый лидер. Каждый чертов раз я словно оказываюсь на перепутье. И не знаю, куда делать первый шаг.

— Но каждый раз делаешь? — Алан впервые увидел Оми настолько собранным и серьезным. — Боишься, но шагаешь?

— Я хочу избавиться от этого страха! Он делает меня слабым! Я начинаю сомневаться в своих силах. Разве такой лидер нужен «Джене»? Разве достоин такой трус быть одним из EXILE?

— А ты действительно дурак, Алан-кун, — Оми рассмеялся совсем по-другому, без единой тени насмешки, а потом и вовсе щелкнул Алана по носу. — Запомни, когда ты перестанешь бояться, вот тогда считай все. Тогда действительно останется только бежать отсюда прочь, не оглядываясь и забыв, что умел когда-то мечтать.

— Почему? — Алан наконец-то отпустил ручку двери, давая Оми возможность выйти.

— Ну, у тебя полно времени подумать над моими словами. Загляни как-нибудь рассказать, к каким выводам пришел. Мне будет интересно послушать.

Алан несколько минут просто смотрел на закрытую дверь, пытаясь собрать собственные мысли в единое целое. Получалось не слишком хорошо. Но ведь Тосака Хирооми не из тех парней, чьи слова стоило пропускать мимо ушей.

Алан выдохнул и уселся снова в кресло, обняв коробку с кроссовками. В одном Тосака был действительно прав: даже когда было очень страшно, Алан все равно делал первый шаг вперед. А за ним шли «Джене». И если бы он остановился, то остановились бы все. Только Алан никогда не сделает ничего, чтобы подвести друзей, EXILE, Хиро-сана, семью. Больше не сделает. А страх... О нем Алан тоже обязательно подумает. Сразу после того, как сделает очередной шаг вверх.


End file.
